gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Co0kiitho0
Ser Parte de Algo Especial, te hace especial... Bienvenidos a mi Página de Discusión Antes de mandar un mensaje o pedirme algo lee las reglas: 1.Hablar con respeto. 2.No insultar. Si vas a corregirme algo que sea con amabilidad ^^ 3.Una de las cosas mas importantes que pido es que, porfavor, COLOCA TÍTULO Y FIRMA A TU MENSAJE. Si no colocas título, tu mensaje se mezcla con el anterior y me dificulta la identificación, y si no firmas no sabré quien eres y no podré responderte. ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Glee! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Discusión:Encargados de Personajes. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Brunoar (Discusión) 18:28 24 sep 2011 'Camsay :D' Buenas! Escribi a varios usuario a que se animaran a escribir una audición para el fic. Espero que resulte.. Saludos Camsay - ''Discusión'' 16:05 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Bueno, en realidad yo tambien espero que pase eso.. Si queres, creo un personaje femenino si no se registran en unos dias.. Saludos Camsay - ''Discusión'' 19:15 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias Cookiss.. Entra al chat, si queres. Estoy allí! Te dire que me encantan las fanon y siempre espere una de glee Puede unirse James?Porfavor Tenny10 02:02 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola, no se si habras revisado ya al personaje que publique, me podrias dar tu opinion por favor, lo pongas o no en el FanFic me gustaria saber que opinas de ella. :) emmm para la Segunda Temporada Voy A Participar Por Que En Esta Ya Hay Muchos Papeles Y No Quiero Participar y luego no encagar el mensaje de arriba soy yo Pedrorocks009 ajaojoa soi un tanto impaciente, pero mmm cuando se sabran los resultados de tu FanFIC?? Geraaardv18 05:26 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Eltotox1234 Hola! ¿como estas? spero q muy bien, te quiero hacer una pregunta puedo hacer yo los covers de las canciones? es decir, algo asi: Sin título2.jpg KatyPerry2.jpg Te gusta? (estoy a la disposición del Fic) ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión Exijo tutoria y respuestas del fanfic. *si me tienes que quede, en los primeros 5, corro algun riesgo de perder eso en la encuesta que pusiste?... *cuando estara el primer capitulo? Espero no verme muy cruel, ni arrogante, pero es mi naturaleza. HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 22:31 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Covers Fic Bueno, ya hize los covers del primer capitulo, cualquier duda o problema que tengas, avisame :D EdgeGlory.jpg 3 - Home.jpg MrsJones.jpg Don't Speak.jpg BeOK.jpg 6 - Dream On.jpg Beat!.jpg Don'tLeaveMe.jpg Background 03.jpg ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 16:47 13 nov 2011 (UTC) ( Si quieres q le haga algún cambio a algun covers, pidemelo :D ) Fan-Fic Hola, gracias, me gusto :)... HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 04:51 14 nov 2011 (UTC) PD: a Jade, según yo no lo veia nadie... creo que era a mi a quien veian. Hola Co0kiitho0, te invito a audicionar al Fan-Fic que estoi realizando, tu audicion sera bien Bienvenida ... http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Geraaardv18/Fan_-_Fic_..._Audiciones_Abiertas ... Eso es todo Gracias por tu atencion y nuevamente digo... eres Bienvenido ... Geraaardv18 00:51 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Fic/2 Para cuando estrenas el segundo cap del Fic?, es que ya no aguanto las ansias de seguir leyendo y, obviamente, aparezca/n mi/s personaje/s!. Muchos Saludos!!!! ''Nevermind A Find'' Someone Like You/Me Listo! Ya tengo listo los coversde las canciones, las pongo ahora o cuando se estrene el capitulo?? Salu2 ''Nevermind A Find'' Someone Like You/Me Covers y Respuesta :D Bueno, como lo prometi, los Covers Sugar,.jpg Hey!.jpg 5 - Larygitis.jpg Watch.jpg Every.jpg Climb.jpg Clean.jpg 8 - Funk.jpg Yours.jpg Showmance-Audition-SpecialEducation-Pot'O Gold-.jpg|Move y sobre Spañolisimo, por supuesto que te dejo! PD: Hoy en la noche me voy a Argentina por el fin de semana, asi que quizas no podre estar conectado esos dias, pero hare lo posible para leer el Fic Saludos! [[User:Eltotox1234|''Eltotox1234]] Mi Discusión 21:37 18 nov 2011 (UTC) FELICIDADES nada mas que decirte que ha sido un gran trabajo tu 'Fan - Fic '''he leido tus 2 primeros episodios y veo que se viene bueno, no solo por qe mi personaje este ayi, pero igual ... bastante bien, FELICIDADES!!! 'Geraaardv18 Fic Pedido. (Totox) Hola Co0ki! ¿Como te va? Oye, tengo una propuesta para el Fic, quiero q Katy,descubra el ex amor de Marký, y que juntos canten Someone Like You/Will Allways Love You. ''Solo si quieres, obviamente. Bueno era solo eso y nada más. Ojala lo pongas en algún cap del Fic De antemano, gracias. :D SALUDOS! [[User:Eltotox1234|''Eltotox1234]] Mi Discusión 22:18 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Songs! Hola Cuki! ¿Como va todo?. Te necesito para saber las canciones de Inivitationals para los covers, y sobre la propuesta de Someone Like You/I Will Always Love You, si la aceptas, te paso la letra ya mezclada. ;D SALUDOS!! ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 21:18 28 nov 2011 (UTC) R: Plantilla Hola! gracias por leer el mensaje y ayudarme. Necesito una que diga (8)I Can't Go For That, You Make My Dreams Come True (8) que el fondo sea amarillo y las letras azules, y si se puede, la imagen del principio de la canción (Zapatillas de Finn) Ah! y me enseñas como hacer una?? De antemano Gracias y espero tu respuesta SALUDOS! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 23:53 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Links/Hipervinculos. Hey Co0kiitho0! Solo estaba checheando diferentes estilos de colores para la wiki y para verlo tenia que guardar, haciendo los cambios visibles en la wiki (Por ejemplo, el color bordo de los links para co,binar con el del fondo. El problema ya esta solucionado. Saludos.. Camsay - ''Talk'' 05:22 6 dic 2011 (UTC) RE:Episodio:We Pagina borrada! Ya esta borrada la pagina de las Quemadas! No tienes porque preocuparte mas de ella. Saludos! Camsay - ''Talk'' 17:19 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Toto Hola Coki! ¿Como va todo? Quiero saber para cuando va a ser Invitationals, ya que estoy muy ansioso de verlo. Y ademas, para hacer los covers. SALUDOS! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 17:45 9 dic 2011 (UTC) MashUp! Bueno aqui te dejo el Mash Up de Someone Like You/I Will Always Love You (Fic Versión) '''''I heard... that you're settled down That you... found a girl And you're... married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you If I should stay..... I would only be in your way So, I'll go but I know I'll think of you Every step of the way Never mind, I'll find Someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me, I beg I remember you say Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have All you've dreamed of And I wish for you joy And happiness But above all this, I wish you love.... Nothing compares No worries, or cares Regrets and mistakes They're memories made Who would have known how Bittersweet this would taste Never mind, I'll find Someone like you '' ''I wish nothing but the best for you too '' ''Don't forget me, I beg '' ''I remember you say '' ''Sometimes it lasts in love '' ''But sometimes it hurts instead '' ''Sometimes it lasts in love, '' ''but sometimes it hurts instead, Ahi ve tu a quien le dejas los solos y los duetos ;) SALUDOS! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 20:09 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Invitationals Podria ser Fergalicious (Con las cheerios), o alguna clasica, como We Are The Champions! SALUDOS!!! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 20:43 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Ah! y Cada 2 capitulos, ire intercambiando el diseño de los covers ;) (Slushie/Dodgeball) ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 20:44 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Hollaback.png bonita.jpg Summer.png Bells.png Fly.png Cant.jpg know.jpg whatlike.jpg hero.jpg Aphro.jpg ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 22:56 10 dic 2011 (UTC) FanFic cuando saldra el proximo capitulo? tengo muchas ideas para mi personaje... el lado malvado de Jake que sea conocido por Jade, y que cante So What de Pink (: y muchas mas que seran dignas de mi (: HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 01:44 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Hey Acerca de la pagina ya la borre, y segundo, no te hagas problema de ser insistente o molesto, en realidad, es necesario que los usuarios sean de esa forma,porque los Admin no estamos en todo momento aca, buscando ese tipo de cosas, o tenemos otras obligaciones tambien en otras wikis! Gracias por tu colaboración! Saludos! ''Camsay ♥'' '''Talk! 06:50 13 dic 2011 (UTC)' Feliz Navidad! Bueno, como lo dice el titulo vengo a saludarte y a desearte lo mejor, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo... [[User:Eltotox1234|''This Is History About Control,]] My Control 14:45 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad 500px HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 19:53 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad Digamos que Toto dejo escapar un poco de espiritu navideño de mi frio corazon de Grinch y monstruo inmisericordioso de la wiki, asi que les dejo a todos ustedes un pequeño obsequi de gratitud.. Espero que les vaya muy bien a todos ustedes y pasen unas felices fiestas! Con cariño.. el Grinch, digo [[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] ! Pamegleek 500px Pamegleek ¡Feliz Navidad! 500px RE: Ben Medallas de Encargado 75px75px75px75px75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 02:27 6 ene 2012 (UTC) FIRMA: mira mira... jaojaoa xD - Geraaardv ~ You Are The Only Exception... 02:06 9 ene 2012 (UTC) - Con esa estoi feliz... Gracias ;') Cover/Mash Up Hola Cuuki! Bueno, acá te dejo el cover de Ladies Choice, y el Mash Up de Katy Perry. PD:Peacock/Ur So Gay queria que fueran presentadas no como Mash-Up, si no que separada. (Como 'A Boy Like That'), pero me tome el tiempo de hacerlo ;) LadiesChoice.jpg I wanna see your peacock, c*ck, c*ck Your peacock, c*ck Your peacock, c*ck, c*ck Your peacock I wanna see your peacock, c*ck, c*ck Your peacock, c*ck Your peacock, c*ck, c*ck Your peacock I HOPE YOU HANG YOURSELF WITH YOUR H&M SCARF WHILE JACKING OFF LISTENING TO MOZART YOU BITCH AND MOAN ABOUT LA WISHING YOU WERE IN THE RAIN READING HEMINGWAY YOU DON’T EAT MEAT AND DRIVE ELECTRICAL CARS YOU’RE SO INDIE ROCK IT’S ALMOST AN ART YOU NEED SPF 45 JUST TO STAY ALIVE YOU’RE SO GAY AND YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE BOYS NO YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE NO YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE NO YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE BOYS Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'ma peek out if you don't give me the pay up Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath YOU’RE SO GAY AND YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE BOYS NO YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE NO YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE NO YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE… P*NIS SALUDOS! [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] 14:13 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Torneo de la WIki Glee Hola! Te invito a que participes de mi nuevo concurso, Torneo de la Wiki Glee. Si quieres puedes audicionar para Juez, o para Participar. 400px Saludos! [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] Hola! Hola!! 'Cuki' me preguntaba sí me darías una oportunidad para entrar en tu fic ya que no logré audicionar :( espero que me des una oportunidad, hasta entonces cuídate. Quartie 23:17 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Páginas Innecesarias Hola, vi que dejaste un mensaje en la página de discusión de un página de lo que es el personaje de Tina en al serie, diciendo que no se necesitaba ya que para eso esta la página del personaje... Más de acuerdo no puedo estar al respecto con eso, si encuentras alguna otra página así dejame un mensaje en mi discusión para poderme hacer cargo de ella (: HectoRaulCota | [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 22:56 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Audición Quartie Yay! Muchas gracias por dejarme audicionar! De verdad gracias! *Nombre Del Personaje: Nick LaTerri *Edad: 16 / 17 *Género: Masculino *Apariencia: Cabello rubio, ojos azules, alto, muy a menudo viste cómo Michael Jackson. *Historia: Nick nació en Los Ángeles el día 25 de Julio. Tiene descendencia italiana y española, sus padres eran famosos músicos, lamentablemente ambos tenían problemas con las drogas y el alcohol, un día de una sobredosis ambos murieron, Nick era sólo un bebé. Su vecina Krista, una joven lesbiana de 17 años descubrió los cadáveres y al pequeño niño llorando, llamo anónimamente al 911 y conservó al bebé juntó con su pareja. Nick creció bajo el ambiente homosexual aún que el no lo quería ser. Finalmente tras una escasez de recursos en Los Ángeles se muda a Ohio con su nueva madre Krista. *Personalidad: Es muy amable con cualquier tipo de gente especialmente con los homosexuales ya que sabe como sufren, es demasiado romántico y se enamora fácilmente, puede llegar a manipular a la gente con su apariencia física y además es demasiado orgulloso. *Fuerzas: Su rango vocal, Sus movimientos de baile y su habilidad para manipular. *Debilidades: Es demasiado amable y eso le trae consecuencias, Dislexia, Síndrome de Asperger. *Grupos: Glee Club, McKinley Titans. *Sexualidad: Bisexual. *Canción Para Audicionar: I Want You Back de The Jackson 5. *Género Musical Favorito: R&B, Blues, Jazz, Rock y Pop. *Artista Que Lo Inspira: Michael Jackson. *Notas Extra: El llega a New Directions ya que conoce a una chica llamada Quinn Fabray y se enamora de ella sin saber que es un plan. Hasta la fecha siguen saliendo. *Nombre De Usuario: Quartie. Quartie 18:59 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Audición Rodolfo Cerón Pues Tu Dijiste que en tu Discución: Nombre Completo : L.Rodolfo Cerón Edad: 15 Apariencia Física: Gordo, alto, Lentes y pelo corto. Historia : Sus primeros 4 años los vivió en México pero su familia tubo problemas nacionales tan fuertes que tuvieron que abandonar el país(su padre era policía y un buen amigo del presidente pero no pudo protegerlo y pensó que era su culpa ya que todos lo molestaban y eso hizo que Rodolfo se traumatizo), otros 4 años los vivió en Japón con algunos de familiares después de eso Rodolfo aprendió japones pero su familia se aburrió de Japón. Y se tuvieron que mudar a Lima, Ohio, aprendió a hablar ingles muy rápido y ahora toda su familia habla ese idioma. Vive con su madre (Enigma Cerón) y su abuelo (Rodolfo Cerón I) ya que su padre trabaja como policía de la nación (Juan Luis Ramírez Vallejo) y su hermana estudia la universidad en Nueva York (Fabiola Ramírez ya que le gusta ese apellido). Estudio en Dalton Academy su primer año y su segundo año tuvo que cambiarse de escuela pero el primer día de clases llego con su uniforme ya que se había acostumbrado a usar uniforme... .Su madre es Contadora privada y su Padre Policía Nacional y eso significa que es rico. Como su madre entre semana trabaja de 8:00 AM de 11 PM casi no la ve y casi todo el tiempo esta con su abuelo que lo quiere mucho y significa mucho para el, el esta retirado pero fue un importante Contador en México y quiere que Rodolfo(nieto) fuerce contador como el y su madre pero el ama la cocina. Tubo una novia llamada Juliana Tabares que también era de México pero lo engaño con un amigo de el y tuvo que terminar con ella desde entonces el a sido un joven muy triste pero no deja que eso le afecte y conoció a una chica llamada Fernanda que lo a ayudado mucho y le gusta pero no mucho ya que extraña un poco a Juliana.En Dalton era la estrella pero su abuelo y madre lo convencieron de irse a WMHS. Personalidad: Tranquilo, pero cuando se enoja pierde la razón y como Fernanda casi todo el tiempo están juntos ya que van a la misma escuela, van a la misma escuela y van juntos a clases es la única que lo puede calmar y su abuelo ya que tiene ese mismo problema. Fuerzas y Debilidades: F=Su abuelo , Fernanda(a veces) el habla Español (latino pero poco) y Japones (poco nada mas cuando se enoja) y su Abuelo D= Que alguien lo humille y Juliana Grupos o Club en WM: A pesar que combencio a su madre que financiara un nuevo club glee pero Figgins rechazo la oferta entonces se tuvo que meter a ND Sexualidad: Heterosexual Canción para audicionar: Candles de Hey Monday dúo con Fernanda si es en WMHS sino seria mmm... Raise Your Glass de P!nk Artista o Persona que lo inspira: Su abuelo ¿Por qué debo incluirte en mi Fan-Fic? : Pues Seria un buen Personaje y púes podrías ponerlo de Dalton creo que no has incluido a The Warbles Notas Extra: Juliana también va a WH y también esta en New Directions y tiene 15 años. Fernanda tiene 15 años.Juliana extraña a Rodolfo y quiere recuperarlo y audiciono en frente de Rodolfo y los otros que hacían las audiciones con Songbird de Fleetwood Mac. Rodolfo iba a llamar a su Club Glee The Good Mons. Su primer nombre es Luis pero nadie le dice así. R C 02:45 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Cover Tienes suerte! Justo hoy vine a la ciudad, pero por un dia :c, aca te dejo los covers, me ytome el tiempor para hacer una de Grizabella.... Saludos! [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] 18:37 24 ene 2012 (UTC) '' GrizaTheGC.png|Mi Bonus :3 LookingFor.png RainbowH.jpg '' Relación Kurt-Dave La pagina ya fue creada por Brunoar a quien tambien le habias pedido lo mismo! Saludos! [[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 04:28 28 ene 2012 (UTC) RE:Medalla de Sebastian Smythe Gracias ^w^ Mori Asakura 00:50 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Audición Barbara Barbra Berry *Nombre del personaje-Taylor Rubi Montgomery. *Edad -17 *Genero-femenino *Aparencia-cabello rizado y pelirojo,ojos azules, delgada y palida *Historia -Nacio en Tailandia el 16 de marzo.Tiene ascendencia asiatica y europea. Es judia. Su madre quedo embarazada de ella cuando tenia 17.Su padre abandono a su familia por que no queria ayudar a mantener a ella y a su bebe.Su madre se suicido por que no podia mantenerla sola.Debido a esto vive con su tia Victoria y cree que ella es su madre biologica , ya que no conocio a su verdadera madre. Su tia le educo como ella, a ser lesbiana , amar las artes y ser judia. Sufrio abuso sexual.Estudia teatro. *Personalidad - altanera pero amable y humilde y soñadora. Apoya a los gays, lesbianas , bisexuales y transexuales. *Fuerzas- su gran talento *Debilidades-su familia y que la humillen *Grupos- club de audiovisual , glee club , club de danza(si es que hay) y club de artes escenicas *Sexualidad-lesbiana *Cancion para audicionar-speak now/mean de Taylor Swift *Genero musical favorito-canciones de Broadway , soul y baladas *Artista que lo inspira-Judy Garland *Notas extras- su vida es muy dificil por ser lesbiana. Su mayor sueño en la vida es casarse, tener un hijo, triunfar en Broadway y hacer una fundacion para ayudar a la comunidad LBTG.Sue la quiere en las cheerios , pero ella no quiere.Es gotica y a menudo viste de negro. *Nombre de usuario - Barbara Barbra Berry Gracias por la invitacion a la audicion! cualquier aviso , escribe en mi pagina de discucion.Barbara barbra berry 18:16 29 ene 2012 (UTC) RE:Episodio:On My Way Bueno, esta es la fuente. Por lo visto no es muy confiable, pero lo incluyeron en la Wiki en ingles :S (me faltaron dos canciones) http://www.gleefanslive.com/2012/02/3x14-on-my-way-spoilersspeculation.html?m=1 TheQuartieGuy 01:31 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok. Lo Siento mucho :( RE: Ayuda Claro, con gusto te ayudo ^w^ Pero no veo una lista O.O Mori Asakura 03:11 4 feb 2012 (UTC) :Claro, ya estoy en eso ^w^ Mori Asakura 03:19 4 feb 2012 (UTC)